Un 1x2 pour Catirella
by Iroko
Summary: Ce 1x2 est une fic anniversaire pour Catirella. Heero n'a jamais été intéressé par l'amour et le sexe... jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne débarque.


Titre : Un 1x2 pour Catirella

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les phrases en gras qui sont à Catirella

Blabla de l'auteur : Ceci est une fic-anniversaire pour Catirella. J'ai pris une phrase dans chacune de ses fic (y'en a 179) et j'ai essayé de former une histoire autour. J'espère que le résultat plaira, surtout à l'intéressée. Joyeux anniversaire Catirella ! Et merci pour toutes tes histoires géniales qui ont égayé mon quotidien.

**Un 1x2 pour Catirella**

J'ai toujours été un solitaire. Presqu'un asocial si ce n'est que je ne fuyais pas vraiment la compagnie des gens. C'est juste que je ne suis pas du genre à bavarder à tord et à travers. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire des mots superflus. J'aime les phrases concises et claires, le travail sérieux et rapide. Visiblement ce n'est pas une qualité qui attire les foules. Du moins celles amicales, les filles me serrent souvent de trop près. Mais je les soupçonne de s'intéresser uniquement à mon physique qui est, objectivement, plutôt avantageux. Les japonais au profil fin ont toujours eu la cote. Et le fait que je sois un métis aux yeux bleus me rend d'autant plus spécial. D'autant que ce n'est pas un bleu commun. Mon ami Trowa a dit « bleu cobalt » une fois. Trowa est comme moi sauf qu'il parle encore moins, seulement quand c'est impossible de se faire comprendre par le regard et les gestes. Il a une présence apaisante. On traine souvent ensemble, vu qu'on suit les mêmes cours. Lui aussi plait beaucoup avec son air mystérieux caché derrière sa frange. Mais j'ai l'impression que ni lui ni moi ne sommes vraiment intéressés par l'amour. Du moins, moi je ne vois pas d'intérêt aux chamailleries de couple et au sexe. Même si je suis puceau, j'ai déjà regardé un film porno et ça m'a pas fait bander. J'ai rien ressenti du tout. Peut-être que si je tombais amoureux je verrais ça d'un autre œil. En attendant je repousse toutes les filles qui ont le courage de se déclarer malgré que le regard de mort que j'envoie à quiconque m'approche.

Finalement il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas imaginer avant de les vivre. Moi qui n'avais jamais ressenti de plaisir physique autre que celui d'un appétit satisfait ou d'une bonne douche chaude en hiver, je découvre à présent ce qu'est le plaisir me suffit de te voir pour ressentir une étrange chaleur au niveau du bas-ventre. **Tes gestes doux et félins me comblent de désir et m'embrasent à chaque instant.** **(1) **Pour quoi faut-il que tu sois aussi beau, aussi gracieux ? Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que chaque mouvement que tu fais a une signification particulière qui m'est destinée ?** Lorsque mon regard a croisé le tien le premier jour de notre rencontre, j'ai su que mon cœur aurait beaucoup de mal à se remettre si je tombais amoureux de toi. (2)** Surtout que je n'avais jamais imaginé ressentir un jour quelque chose pour un homme. Mais le cœur – maintenant je sais que j'en ai un – n'est pas rationnel. Objectivement tu es beau. Certains te trouvent un petit air efféminé, surtout à cause de tes cheveux longs, sur lesquels tu t'assois quand tu ne fais pas attention. Mais quand on te regarde attentivement on voit bien que tu as une carrure d'homme même si tu n'as pas les muscles trop saillants. Et je suis bien placé pour le savoir, vu que je peux détailler ta silhouette dénudée chaque semaine. C'est une délicieuse torture. Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser d'admirer ton corps. Et c'est bien difficile de rester discret pour ne pas me faire surprendre. Surtout qu'on est une quinzaine dans le vestiaire. Le souvenir de notre première rencontre me revient encore et toujours, surtout lorsque l'on passe dans la salle voisine pour le cours de judo.

_Flash back_

_La séance avait démarrée comme d'habitude mais notre prof semblait attendre quelque chose. Un élève a fini par poser la question qui brûlait nos langues et tout s'est enchainé :_

_-__** Sensei ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? (3)**_

_- Oh, rien de grave. En fait un nouveau devait venir aujourd'hui. Et comme il n'est pas là je me demande s'il s'agit d'un simple retard ou s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose._

_Fin du flash back_

C'est à ce moment là que tu es entré dans la salle, alors que nous avions tous les yeux tournés vers la porte. Tu en as été très embarrassé, mais notre maître ne t'a pas laissé le temps de disparaître sous terre. Il a présenté sa « nouvelle recrue, Duo », après quoi il t'a indiqué les vestiaires. Juste avant de sortir tes yeux ont croisés les miens. Et j'ai senti mon monde vaciller dans leur profondeur améthyste. Cela n'a duré qu'un bref instant mais j'ai senti quelque chose de tellement fort que je me suis dit que tomber amoureux de toi serait dangereux pour mon équilibre. Ce n'est que le soir, au moment où j'ai fermé les yeux que je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. Tu étais un homme. Donc j'étais gay ? Pourtant Trowa ne m'avait jamais attiré et c'était quand même une bombe sexuelle d'après les filles du campus. Quoique c'est un avis de fille, je sais pas quels sont les critères de beauté des gays. Et puis j'ai jamais maté les mecs jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et encore là c'est juste Duo, les autres ne m'intéressent pas du tout. Alors qu'objectivement son corps n'est pas très différents des autres mecs du judo. C'est vrai quoi il a la même chute de reins, elle est juste plus… vertigineuse. Pourquoi j'ai du mal à le lâcher du regard ? Et puis normalement on tombe amoureux d'une personnalité, pas d'un corps. C'est dans les romans à l'eau de rose que les amoureux lient leurs esprits au premier regard. Tout cela est complètement irrationnel et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de me perdre dans ces sentiments indescriptibles. Comment vais-je me sortir de cette situation ?

TZUSUKU

(1) Je t'aime juste toi

(2) Jalousie jalousie

(3) Seinsei Duo


End file.
